<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nodame Cantabile Drabble No. 1 by NoClue2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063221">Nodame Cantabile Drabble No. 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoClue2/pseuds/NoClue2'>NoClue2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nodame Cantabile (Anime &amp; Manga), Nodame Cantabile (Live Action TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:33:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoClue2/pseuds/NoClue2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a brief, sweet moment between Chiaki and Nodame after the events of the series (is vague enough for fans of manga, anime, or live action!).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chiaki Shinichi/Noda Megumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nodame Cantabile Drabble No. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an old drabble from my livejournal (posted as inadreambox) that I am transferring here.  My intention is to turn it and more of my stories into podfics very soon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><div>
  <p><a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-677310400">NoClue2</a> · <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-677310400/nodame-cantabile-drabble-no-1">Nodame Cantabile Drabble No. 1</a></p>
</div><p>The song she played wasn't one of the great and famous pieces, but somehow she made it sound like one.  Chiaki peeked out of the kitchen to watch the hentai who was playing his piano.</p><p>She was weird.</p><p>She lacked hygiene.</p><p>She couldn't cook.</p><p>She couldn't clean.</p><p>But she was magic.  She had become his peace and his happiness.  When had that happened?  He didn't know.  The first time he had heard her play the piano?  Their first kiss?  When they traveled to Europe together?  Their first concerto performed on the same stage?</p><p>She looked up from the level 3 lesson book and smiled at him.</p><p>"Baka!  Why are you wasting time on a piece like that?"</p><p>"But Senpai....isn't it pretty?"  She pouted at him.</p><p>Chiaki rolled his eyes and disappeared into his kitchen to finish cooking their dinner.  He couldn't disagree...anything she played was pretty.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>